Affection
by The Auburn Girl
Summary: Rumbelle. A collection of fluffy/funny short stories and prompts for Rumbelle, including: a chase around the library, Emma walking in on heated moments, and Belle bad-assery.


**This is a collection of fluffy/funny prompts and short stories from Tumblr. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Among the Stacks": Gold chases Belle around the library.<strong>**

"Dearie, come out come out wherever you are!" Gold sang in his high lilt. He leaned forward on his cane and searched the dark library with his eyes, looking for movement that didn't come. The little minx. "Are you really going to make me search for you, dear? My knee is still recovering from last night."

A muffled giggle sounded somewhere near section B. Gold smirked, holding back the rising excitement in his chest, for the call to chase Belle was exhilarating plain and simple.

"Do you remember when I lavished your neck, sweet?" he called softly, straining for any sound of movement. "Or when I kissed you breathless?" A book falling to his left had him limping quickly into the next aisle.

Nothing. She was good.

"How about when I laid you bare on our bed and whispered filthy nothings in your ear?" His brogue became thicker with each word. "Shall I repeat what I said, love?"

A ragged breath and then muffled curse led him two aisles down, and just as he rounded the corner, he caught a flash of her jeans going right. "I'm onto you now, my Dear," he growled, prowling down the lane and peering into each aisle. Aisle after aisle turned up empty. "When I made love to you, I murmured in your ear the—"

Belle's peel of laughter gave her away. She was in section E and came stumbling out of the aisle when she heard his hasty approach. Unfortunately for her, she stumbled out the wrong end and right into Gold's reach.

She squealed when he lunged for her, trying to jump away from his hand—but didn't get far.

Somehow he managed to grab onto the back of her blouse and trap her against a bookcase. He pinned her and kissed her fiercely before pulling back.

"That was too easy, sweetheart," he teased huskily.

"You don't play fair," she chided, smacking his chest playfully.

Gold chuckled and hissed, "Shall I continue by whispering filthy things in your ear?"

She didn't let him. Instead, she carded her hands through his silky hair and gave him a wet kiss that made his knees buckle. He reached down, running his hands over her sides, and started to unbutton her shirt—

A light blinded them, shining right in their eyes. "Jesus Christ!"

"What the hell?" Gold muttered.

"Emma, is that you?"

They heard someone trip over a stack of books. Another curse sounded. It was definitely Emma. "I came to check the power—someone said it'd gone out in the library." In the next second, Emma banged open the library doors and threw herself out. The last thing they saw was her crawling away on the pavement.

Belle snorted and then laughed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Pity she didn't stay long," Gold quipped. "We could have educated her, but it'll teach her and the rest of those fools to knock before entering." He lifted Belle's chin and gazed lovingly into her azure eyes. "Now, where were we? Ah yes…"

He started to unbutton her shirt…

* * *

><p><strong>Anon prompted: "Gold has terrible migraine. Belle doing everything to comfort him and make him feel better."<strong>

Gold muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. The damned pounding would not go away!

"Rumple, what's wrong?" At his cursing, Belle had walked into the kitchen and rested a soft hand on his back. She rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades.

"Headache…migraine…won't go away." He hated for her to see him like this. The mighty Dark One in all his glory—couldn't even handle a simple migraine. He was about to leave and growl somewhere else when Belle tugged him toward the stairs. "What are you…?"

"Shh," she whispered, blue eyes sparkling. "Into bed you go, and if you come downstairs, you'll deal with my wrath. I'll be right up."

He made a protest, but she silenced him with a look that sent him skedaddling up the stairs and into their bedroom. Not five minutes later, she pushed open the door holding a glass of water, a bottle of pills, and a warm washcloth. A smile played about his lips. "I'm not going to die, sweetheart."

"Humor me. I have soup heating on the stove," she informed him, ignoring his playful remark. She made him swallow two pills and drink the glass of water before she settled beside him on the bed. "Scoot down and put your head in my lap." He smirked, thinking of some wicked things to say but held his tongue and did as he was told. Once settled, she laid the warm cloth on his forehead, and the next thing he felt was her fingers.

She massaged his temples and slowly caressed his scalp, pressing gently to release pressure. "Mmm…" He closed his eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" she murmured. Her breath was hot against his lips, and he opened his eyes to see her leaning over him, face inches from his. "I want to make everything better…"

"Here," he said lowly, pointing to his temple. She moved the cloth and kissed him there. "Here." This time it was his forehead. She did it again, kissing him delicately on his skin. "Here." His cheek. "Here." The tip of his nose… "And here," he added, indicating his lips. She grinned and kissed him languidly, squealing when he twisted and pinned her to the bed. Headache be damned.

"Rumple, the soup!"

"Forget the soup," he hissed against her lips.

The smoke detector went off some time later.

* * *

><p><strong>Anon prompted: "Belle goes with Gold and others to Neverland and saves him from hin undoing."<strong>

It all happened so fast.

A blast of pure magic hit the deck of the Jolly Roger, and Regina was flung over the side of the stern with Emma and Hook diving after her. David was tossed backwards—away from a sword-fight he had been engaged in with a Lost Boy while Mary-Margaret shouted his name and caught him, stumbling under his weight; they ended up sprawled together on the wooden boards, dazed. And Rumplestiltskin…well Rumplestiltskin shoved Belle behind him and blocked the magic with his own.

The shadow of Peter Pan loomed over them. It held a struggling and grunting Henry in one hand and Rumplestiltskin's dagger in the other. Its eyes glowed wickedly in the night.

"Release the boy," Rumplestiltskin commanded, watching Peter Pan float above them. He sounded wary and…scared. The shadow was in possession of his dagger. It'd managed to steal it from them in a previous battle, though it was unable to command Rumplestiltskin because it did not have a corporeal form. That did not matter because Rumplestiltskin could still be killed.

Panic rose in Belle. "Rumple…"

Rumplestiltskin gazed behind him and said gently, "Hush, Belle…" before turning his attention back to Peter Pan. "Release my grandson. Now…"

Immediately, the shadow dropped Henry. Belle cried out just as Rumplestiltskin scrambled to catch his grandson. His eyes were so focused on the boy that he did not see the shadow swoop down and shove the dagger deep into his chest.

"NO!" Belle screamed, flying to her feet and, in an instant, swatting the shadow away before it could pull out the blade. Rumplestiltskin fell heavy into her arms and she bore them to the deck. He gasped in agony, his dark eyes frantically seeking out hers. His body shook in spasms. Dying…he was dying…

With the urgency of someone watching a loved one die, Belle carded her hands through his hair and cooed, pleading with him to stay. Her small hands circled the entry wound of the blade, putting pressure, afraid to remove the dagger. "No no no no… Rumple, please…"

Amber met azure. Recognition lit up in his twisted features. "B—ell—e," he croaked softly. And then the light left his eyes and he slumped, limp in her arms. Gone.

A wretched sob stole from Belle's chest and she buried her face against his lifeless shoulder. There was nothing to comprehend—no feeling of suffering greater than this. "Rumple…don't leave me. Oh Gods, don't leave me!" He did not respond. Henry looked on, eyes wide and shocked. The others fought Peter Pan. "Please…I love you…" Slowly, she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her True Love's mouth. When nothing happened, she wept bitterly against his blooded chest. This was his 'undoing'—as the prophecy had stated.

Henry's hands tore her from her mourning. "Belle," he whispered, "Look!"

She opened her eyes to see magic swirling around Rumplestiltskin, encasing him. Pulling back with Henry's help, she watched as her True Love lifted into the air and gasped for breath before landing steadily on his feet. "Rumple!" This was a dream. This was a terrible dream meant to torment her…

His eyes flashed to hers. "Belle," he murmured, blank dagger now in his hand. His name was gone from its steel. He rushed to her and nearly crushed her in a hug while peppering her face with kisses. "You saved me…"

"How…?"

"True Love's Kiss can break any curse…and your kiss must have broken it here in this world. The Dark Curse is gone, but I can still feel magic."

And while Emma and Regina had it out with Peter Pan, and Charming, Hook, and Mary Margaret kicked the Lost Boys overboard, Rumplestiltskin kissed Belle passionately—until Henry muttered something about his granddad getting a room that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Anon prompted: "gold is kidnaped by tamara and greg, belle shows her fighting abilities."<strong>

Belle could hear Rumplestiltskin's dark, taunting voice echo through the warehouse. Of course he'd be berating his kidnappers, she thought affectionately, rolling her eyes. She was extremely relieved to hear him in such a humor—that he wasn't too hurt to tease them.

When she'd walked into the pawnshop and spotted blood on the floor, she'd paused and called his name. He hadn't answered, so she'd rushed around the counter and found his cane. The sight of the cane lying haphazardly on the floorboards had sent ice cold terror lacing through her system. It wasn't until she caught on to his magical trail of breadcrumbs that she relaxed a little and followed it to the wharf.

"Where's the dagger, Rumplestiltskin?" The voice sounded curiously familiar…

Quietly, Belle edged around a boat and peered around its bow. Offices lined the inside of the warehouse, and she spied her True Love tied to a chair with two people looming over him… Was that Greg and Tamara? Neal's fiancée…?

The pistol in her right hand shook, but her left hand (the one holding the cane) remained steady. She lifted the PPK and stepped out from her hiding place. "Untie him, or I'll shoot you both," she announced.

"Belle." Rumplestiltskin sounded happy and worried at the same time. Blood trickled from a laceration above his left eye.

Tamara's eyes flashed to Greg's, and the next second was a blur. All of a sudden Tamara had a gun in her hands and was firing it in Belle's direction. Belle dove behind a boat, ears ringing from the shots. She heard Rumplestiltskin's shout of warning just in time to notice Greg coming at her from the stern, holding another pistol.

Without thinking, she whipped the cane forward and cracked it hard against the man's temple. He crumpled to the floor, and she kicked his weapon away, eyeing the cane in amazement. No wonder Rumple uses it.

"Belle, left! Left!" Rumplestiltskin yelled frantically.

Something hard hit her chest and sent her sprawling out from behind the boat. She hit the ground hard, banging her head dangerously on an oar. The PPK was thrown out of her hand. Tamara came right at her, leveling her gun—but Belle whacked it from her hands with a vicious swing from the cane. She sprang to her feet, spun, and kicked Tamara in the jaw. The hit was so hard that the woman buckled to her knees and lost consciousness.

Not one to waste time, Belle stumbled to Rumplestiltskin and untied him. The second he was free, he tore a bracelet from his wrist and reclaimed his cane. "It somehow weakened my magic," he explained when she gave him a questioning look. "You've been holding out on me, sweetheart."

"I have no idea where that all came from."

"I'm excited to see what else you can do," he said with a gleam in his eyes, but the gleam vanished when he saw she was bleeding. He hissed and ran a tender hand through her hair, healing the wound with magic.

"Rumple, let's go. I called Emma before I came in; she should be here soon." Just as she said it, they heard the siren of the cruiser. Rumplestiltskin smiled and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"God, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>westcoastmalone prompted: "Can we see a fic where Belle tells gold she found Neal in the forest while he was off saving Henry?"<strong>

"Rumple!" Rumplestiltskin looked up just in time to see a flash of blue, accompanied with a streak of brunette curls, slam into his chest. The small figure they belonged to clung to him, gasping for breath. "It's really you!"

Smiling, he squeezed the figure back. "Would I sound too much like Charming if I said 'I'll always find you'?" he quipped gently. She laughed her bubbly laugh, making him shiver with pleasure. "I missed you, Belle."

Belle pulled back to attack him with a greedy kiss. "I love you."

"Aye. And I love you, too," he murmured, smoothing his free hand through her tresses.

"Sheesh!" Emma called from the docks. "Get a room. Henry's got eyes, you know!"

Belle paused, looking over his shoulder. "So you were successful? What about your 'undoing'? I was so worried…"

"It's a rather long story… Perhaps I can tell you it when we're together. By ourselves. Alone," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. The long journey had made him appreciate Belle more, and he wanted to show her just how much.

"Oh you!" She smacked him lightly on the chest and then gasped. "Oh my gods! Rumple, Baelfire—" Rumplestiltskin grimaced, instantly feeling guilty, and tried to shush her. "No you don't understand," she pressed, "He's alive, Rumple."

"What?" The word came out sounding hoarse.

"Baelfire is alive. When you left, Tiny found two misplaced beans. He gave me one and planted the other, and they're still growing in the fields. Anyway—I meant to come after you, but the bean took me and Leroy to the Enchanted Forest. We fought ogres for days and were about to run out of supplies when Mulan and Philip arrived with a new girl and Baelfire."

A sob escaped Rumplestiltskin. "And he's here? Alive? What happened?"

"Neal's alive?" Emma barked, running up.

"He's here and he's alive," Belle affirmed. "They'd found him injured on the shoreline and nursed him back to full health. We had no way of getting back until we heard that the king of the ogres had a magic bean."

"How did you get the bean?" Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but ask. As eager as he was to see Baelfire and beg for his forgiveness, he was intrigued. How did they get back to Storybrooke?

Belle blushed and grinned. "There were rumors going around that the king was looking for someone to return his eyesight. So I came up with a plan to fool him. I pretended that I could heal his eyesight and was able to steal the bean when he wasn't paying attention. Unfortunately, when he found out, he was very angry and chased after me." She paused and wheezed in a breath when his hold on her tightened. "Rumple…I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, releasing her. It terrified him to think of his True Love being chased by ogres, and he hadn't been there to protect her.

"It's alright. I made it back to camp and all of us had to jump into the portal to escape the ogres. Baelfire is with Philip, Mulan, and Aurora at Granny's."

Emma grabbed Henry's hand and took off with him at a sprint. Her parents called after her, but she ignored them and kept going.

Rumplestiltskin shook like a leaf. "So…"

"He's here, and he was amazed when I told him you'd gone with Hook to save Henry. I think he'll want to talk with you." Oh his beautiful, darling Belle… She looked so hopeful and happy standing there in his arms. He couldn't speak—couldn't possibly tell her how much he loved her.

So he kissed her and they kissed and kissed until they could no more.

* * *

><p><strong>taintedcrimson prompted: "Belle tries coffee for the first time! Bonus points if one of them has an over-the-top-reaction"<strong>

When Rumplestiltskin cautiously handed Belle a cup of coffee, he wasn't sure what to expect. Belle was bright, sweet, and passionate. She also had an insatiable curiosity, and if he was honest with himself, sometimes her curious questions required the best of his patience.

"Don't drink too much of it, love," he told her, eyeing her uncertainly. They'd had a few glasses of wine before while in the comfort of their home. Belle had been a total lightweight, flirting and snorting after the first glass was gone. Of course, her behavior had turned intimate, and Rumplestiltskin had had no objections to that.

Belle rolled her beautiful eyes. "Really, Rumple?" She lifted the cup to her lips and sipped delicately from the well-brewed coffee. "It tastes…interesting. Better than it smells," she murmured, blowing on the top of it before drinking again.

Nodding, Rumplestiltskin studied her carefully. Paranoia made him jittery. His hands twitched to take the warm glass from her fingertips. "Belle, I—" It happened like it did in cartoons. One second her lips were pressed to the cup, and the next, her chin lifted and her eyes went wide. He swore he saw them dilate.

And that was when he knew he was screwed.

"What's in this stuff? It's soooo good, Rumple! Can I have more? Is there any more? Why do they call it 'coffee'?" She said the words so quickly, Rumplestiltskin had trouble keeping up. He visibly staggered back at the onslaught of her questions, and if someone barged into their home at that very moment, he was sure they would see his face stricken with panic. "Rumple, can I have more? I really like this stuff! No wonder people drink it all the time!" She giggled, and the small snorts turned to fits of laughter.

"I—er—no, sweetheart. I don't think that's a good idea—"

He was cut off by Belle's wail of "I gotta pee!", and watched as his True Love scrambled down the hall. The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut echoed all the way back to the kitchen.

"…Mother of gods," Rumplestiltskin murmured, smiling in spite of himself.

He was not going to buy more coffee anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Response to Midstorm's prompt: "How do Rumple and Belle stop people from interrupting their dates?" Errr…rated T for language.<strong>

Emma wasn't sure what she was going to do. She'd received multiple calls from Granny, Red, Leroy, and several anonymous citizens. They'd complained about Rumplestiltskin and Belle's level of PDA, and if the calls were anything to go by, every time someone said 'hello' or tried to catch Rumplestiltskin's attention, the couple would spring at each other. Now 'spring' was putting it lightly. According to the callers, Belle would grab her lover's tie, reel him in, and then kiss him like there was no tomorrow. And it wasn't a quick peck on the lips. Oh no. As Leroy put it, it was like watching two people have sex with their tongues, 'sister'. Some eyewitnesses even claimed Rumplestiltskin and Belle sometimes proceeded to tear each other's clothes off.

And that's when Emma Swan, proud Sheriff of Storybrooke, had to step in. Oh it couldn't be her father or anyone else (son of a bitch). It had to be her. No one else was brave enough to confront the Dark One… So it wasn't a surprise when she found herself walking down Main Street, eyes settled forcefully on her destination.

"What the heck am I doing?" she muttered, eyeing the little blue pawnshop. It appeared completely innocent and welcoming, yet she knew that beyond those doors was something sinister. "Mother of God… Why me?" She would do anything but this. In fact, she'd gladly saw off her leg if it meant skipping the 'sex talk' with Rumplestiltskin.

She reached the shop after much mental encouragement (which included muttering, sighing, and head banging against errant storefronts), and she was so anxious about opening the door, that she forgot one key rule: to knock before entering.

The door swung open beneath her hand before she could fix her mistake and her eyes trailed over the odd bobbles Rumplestiltskin hoarded in his lair. They landed two figures standing near the front counter. Rumplestiltskin stood, with hand raised toward Belle, looking like he'd been speaking when she'd opened the door.

Emma cleared her throat. "Gold, I need to speak to yo—Jesus Christ!"

Without warning, Belle threw herself at Rumplestiltskin and did exactly what the callers stated. Her hands wound in the staggering man's hair, her mouth moved artlessly over his. He responded to the kiss with fire, teeth, and tongue. And when she moaned loudly, pulling away to rip his dress shirt straight down the middle so that buttons popped and flew everywhere, Emma had seen enough. "God!" she cried, scrambling backwards. Her boot caught on the threshold, and she fell hard on her hands and behind. She saw Rumplestiltskin lift Belle so that she was straddling his hips. "Fuck!"

Somehow she managed to crawl away from the door.

When she was outside, the shop's door magically slammed shut, concealing the two lovers that had started to groan loudly against the counter. And as she staggered away, she didn't hear Belle's giggle of "told you it would work" or Rumplestiltskin murmur of "every time."


End file.
